Unification War
The Unification War was a conflict between the independent Armies of SkyTech, NightTech, LoNP and Tygore Union against eachother, The Nuclear ravagers and the last remaining sovereign states of Earth , it consists of the last nuke launched on earth (against the US) the rise and fall of NightTech, and Matt Tygore's ascension to Kaiserhood. The UTSEA was formed from the ashes of this war. LoNP and Mark Michaels The League of Neutral Powers was founded on February 7th of 2014 by Mark Michaels a former US soldier, various survivors have shown their prowess and have come together to forge a new alliance. The same day, Matt Tygore, Jack & Carla Cerda, Anderson Gustav and Drake (Draco) Liska , joined the League, the next day Gordon Smith joined as well. the forces of Night Tech had been tracking Michaels and stormed the LoNP base on March 8th, they were crushed by Mark's anticipation. Resource Grab Mark Michaels left Gordon Smith in charge of a small task force, sending him on a supply run, gathering resources and avoiding Night Tech patrols, luckily a few hours later, they had enough resources to attack the Night Tech outpost, they also came into contact with a small group of Nuclear ravagers, though they suffered minimal losses. Outbreak After recruiting several dozen new soldiers, the LoNP ran into a few issues, NightTech intentionally led the Ravagers to attack the LoNP base, this forced the small faction to retreat to an abandoned airport, stealing four operational jets, quickly refueling them and taking off. NightTech As the LoNP landed one of their planes crashed near a NightTech base, alerting them, the LoNP hid out in the mountains, where they set a perimeter, unfortunately NightTech had already controlled that area and launched an ambush against the LoNP, Mark Michaels And Carla Cerda were killed, Matt Tygore was thought to have been killed as well, soon Draco Liska came to lead the LoNP, he Sent Gordon Smith to steal valuable information on NightTech and their Technologies, once recovered they escaped into the darkness.. SoE and Draco Liska Draco Liska reformed the LoNP, into the Squadron of Extermination, their first order of business was to gather the remains of their forces and escaping, however NightTech found them and unleashed Nuclear ravagers into their compound, with moderate losses, it was discovered from the infomoration disc, that the Nuclear ravagers and all of World War III was Night Tech's bid for world domination, though it backfired, anyway. Draco Liska and the SoE fled from the US and temporarily settled in Argentina. Operation Deep Freeze Matt Tygore was revealed to have survived the attack, and infact the attack amplified his Psionic abilities, in the month since the attack, he had gathered an army of his own, taking out NightTech outposts all over central and south America, he contacted Draco Liska, they eventually agreed to attack the NightTech headquarters at MetroTech. after a crushing Victory, they realized that the NightTech leader had been away, the only way to win was to find her and neutralyze her. Night of Terror Months of Victories led the allies to a survivalist town called "New Rockbury" they were enemies of NightTech and was under siege by NightTech's Nuclear ravagers, the allies met Governor: Carolina, who was in charge of the survivalists, she was unimpressed with the allies, that was until Matt Tygore using his abiliteis in conjuncttion with a makeshift amplifier deivce took control of a small group of Nuclear ravagers, with this they began fighting the NightTech forces and their pets, NightTech lost control of their pets, leading all four armies pulling back to MetroTech. SkyTech and Matt Tygore The Three allied forces dug in and defended the Metro Tech area, and it's highest tower, the "Del Tower" Matt Tygore realized that the Virus that inhabited the ravagers could be destroyed with extreme cold temperatures, Draco Liska told him that it was summer, Matt Tygore realized that if he could channel his abilities into the Del tower's communication spire he might be able to psionically lower the temperature of the region killing the ravagers. During the Siege the allies suffered horrible losses, but the plan was successful, the allied forces merged into a new faction, "SkyTech". This event forshadowed the use of Frost cores, nearly 500 years before their first use. Ice Core Glacier The US army remnant stormed in within months pushed SkyTech out, however in a second battle SkyTech hijacked a US Destroyer and a US aircraft Carrier, impressing the crew into their own army and moving southward in radio silence, on 4/6/2015 they reached Antarctica having warmed up a bit since the war, they besieged the US forces there and eradicated a local fleet, they successfully jammed their communications as well, the US never knew what hit them. The Sky Tiger Months later, SkyTech forces numbered 6000, they learned that the US had been constructing an experimental "Sky Battleship", Matt Tygore ordered a raid their to steal the blueprints and some of the technology, they stormed seven facilites gaining all the info and scrap needed to construct one. Retaliation Matt Tygore learned the location of Melissa Harrison's hideout, SkyTech forces however were barred from using their aircraft as NightTech had contructed a large number of Anti Air defenses at their base, instead, SkyTech launched multiple surprise attacks and piercing attacks on the power generators, after a grueling conflict SkyTech destroyed all of NightTech's power, Matt Tygore personally kidnapped Melissa Harrison and ordered SkyTech to scorch the area as they pulled back. The Battle of Antarctica Matt Tygore discussed the location of the US's Nuclear weapon stockpiles, initially Harrison, refused, but Tygore read her feeble mind, and threatened her son, (who had been sent away to Canada) Harrison, told Tygore what he wanted to know, soon after Tygore unloaded several bullets into her chest, shocking Draco Liska, who called him out on his brutality, Tygore tossed Harrison's body into the sea, Tygore later captured Harrison's son who became the first brainwashed minion under Tygore's Will. The Remnants of the United Nations found the SkyTech Antarctic base, and stormed the continent with over 50,000 soldiers, though it was a desperate attack as they were nowhere near prepared for the cold, after hours of fighting and the launching of the SkyTiger 0 all UN forces were soon killed off, Draco Liska's forces had defected but they too were defeated, they escaped to the falklands later on. UTSEA and Kaiser Matt Tygore Matt Tygore reformed SkyTech into the UTSEA , he began a campaign to rebuild civilization, after Nuking the US Army that was preparing a second strike AND defeating then killing Draco Liska in the Falklands, Matt Tygore reclaimed parts of the globe for UTSEA.and began a new age of Scientific progress and expansion, in 2021 he officially banned religion, a small rebellion occured but was put down, he deemed the US mainland a temporary quarantine zone as well. Decades afterwards Nuclear radiation was slowly cleaned up with advanced technology, civilization returned to normal in 2036, and space exploration began in the 40's. Category:Wars